Viggo's Flightmare
Viggo's Flightmare is a Flightmare that appeared in Race to the Edge, in the episodes Maces and Talons, Part 1 and Maces and Talons, Part 2. History This Flightmare lived somewhere near Dragon's Edge, possibly on Algae Island. Heather tracked it for months, before she pretended to join Dragon Hunters. When Viggo wanted to capture it, Heather gave him the information and later made an ambush plan with Hiccup. Hiccup had a plan to lure the Flightmare onto the Reaper by throwing the glowing algae on it, and it worked at first, but soon the Hunters captured it and muzzled it. Viggo used the Flightmare later to freeze Hiccup, unlock the Dragon Eye and as a distraction for his escape. Later the Flightmare was released and it flew to an unknown place. Personality This Flightmare appears to be more aggressive, territorial and intelligent, as it attacked the Hunters, regardless of the consequences, and it sprayed Ruff and Tuff with algae to look at them as food. Also, it chased them around the island while shooting mist, not waiting for a direct hit. Abilities Glow: Like all Flightmares, this dragon glows when it eats certain glowing algae. Shooting Mist while Flying: Like all Flightmares, this dragon can shoot mist. However, unlike the Hofferson's Bane, this Flightmare chased Ruff and Tuff around while its mouth was open, leaving a trail of mist in the air. Relationships Hiccup: Although it didn't spend much time around him, it was shown that it is very aggressive towards him and tried to attack him multiple times. Viggo Grimborn: After Ryker put the bucket with algae in front of the cage, Viggo pushed it inside, allowing the Flightmare to eat. He said that it must be treated with respect, although he obviously didn't mean that, especially when he muzzled it and used it's mist to unlock the Dragon Eye. Flightmare also wasn't friendly, as it roared at him after he gave it the bucket, and it narrowed its eyes towards him. Trivia *It is possible that this Flightmare is actually the Hofferson's Bane, as it was never revealed where it went after Fright of Passage. *This Flightmare doesn't have pupils in its eyes, unlike the Hofferson's Bane, who does have pupils. Gallery Viggo's Flightmare 1.png Viggo's Flightmare 2.png Viggo's Flightmare 3.png Viggo's Flightmare 4.png Viggo's Flightmare 5.png Viggo's Flightmare 6.png Viggo's Flightmare 7.png Viggo's Flightmare 8.png Viggo's Flightmare 9.png Viggo's Flightmare 10.png Viggo's Flightmare 11.png Viggo's Flightmare 12.png Viggo's Flightmare 13.png Viggo's Flightmare 14.png Viggo's Flightmare 15.png Viggo's Flightmare 16.png Viggo's Flightmare 17.png Viggo's Flightmare 18.png Viggo's Flightmare 19.png Viggo's Flightmare 20.png Viggo's Flightmare 21.png Viggo's Flightmare 22.png Viggo's Flightmare 23.png Viggo's Flightmare 24.png Viggo's Flightmare 25.png Viggo's Flightmare 26.png Viggo's Flightmare 27.png Viggo's Flightmare 28.png Viggo's Flightmare 29.png Viggo's Flightmare 30.png Viggo's Flightmare 31.png Viggo's Flightmare 33.png Viggo's Flightmare 34.png Viggo's Flightmare 35.png Viggo's Flightmare 36.png Viggo's Flightmare 37.png Viggo's Flightmare 38.png Viggo's Flightmare 39.png Viggo's Flightmare 40.png Viggo's Flightmare 41.png Viggo's Flightmare 42.png Viggo's Flightmare 43.png Viggo's Flightmare 44.png Viggo's Flightmare 45.png Viggo's Flightmare 47.png Viggo's Flightmare 48.png Viggo's Flightmare 49.png Viggo's Flightmare 50.png Viggo's Flightmare 51.png Viggo's Flightmare 52.png Viggo's Flightmare 53.png Viggo's Flightmare 54.png Viggo's Flightmare 55.png Viggo's Flightmare 56.png Viggo's Flightmare 57.png Viggo's Flightmare 58.png Viggo's Flightmare 59.png Viggo's Flightmare 60.png Viggo's Flightmare 61.png Viggo's Flightmare 62.png Viggo's Flightmare 63.png Viggo's Flightmare 64.png Viggo's Flightmare 65.png Viggo's Flightmare 66.png Viggo's Flightmare 67.png Viggo's Flightmare 68.png Viggo's Flightmare 69.png Viggo's Flightmare 70.png Viggo's Flightmare 71.png Viggo's Flightmare 72.png Viggo's Flightmare 73.png Viggo's Flightmare 74.png Viggo's Flightmare 75.png Viggo's Flightmare 76.png Viggo's Flightmare 77.png Viggo's Flightmare 78.png Viggo's Flightmare 79.png Viggo's Flightmare 80.png Viggo's Flightmare 81.png Viggo's Flightmare 82.png Viggo's Flightmare 83.png Viggo's Flightmare 84.png Viggo's Flightmare 85.png Viggo's Flightmare 86.png Viggo's Flightmare 87.png Viggo's Flightmare 88.png Viggo's Flightmare 89.png Viggo's Flightmare 90.png Viggo's Flightmare 91.png Viggo's Flightmare 92.png Viggo's Flightmare 93.png Viggo's Flightmare 94.png Viggo's Flightmare 95.png Category:Mystery class Category:Dragon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Minor characters Category:Wild Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters